Sister, i love
by orihardian
Summary: -Minseok sedang ngambek rupanya, ia kesal karena Luhan mengacuhkannya di sekolah hari ini. / "Apa kau sendirian dirumah? Sepi sekali." / "Jangan dekati adikku lagi atau kau akan mati ditanganku!"- LuMin / Xiuhan, Slight Hunhan, Chenmin, KrisHo. GS!Minseok,Sehun,Jumnyeon
1. Chapter 1

**Sister, i Love (Chapter 1)**

**Cast**

_**L**_**u**_**M**_**in / **_**X**_**iu**_**H**_**an, slight **_**H**_**un**_**H**_**an | **_**C**_**hen**_**M**_**in**

**Luhan, Minseok, Sehun, Jongdae, and others**

**GS!Minseok,Sehun**

**Typo everywhere, boring plot**

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan sudah bersiap dengan seragam rapinya menuju sekolah. Hari-harinya akan bertambah ramai karena simungil Minseok kini sudah beranjak menjadi siswa Senior High School.

Ia menuruni tangga dan berhenti tepat di anak tangga paling akhir.

"Minseok, cepat turun. Kalo gak kakak tinggal nih.", terdengar teriakan Luhan yang sudah berdiri diujung tangga.

"Bentar kak, jangan tinggalin aku.", Minseok teriak tak kalah kencang dari suara sang kakak.

Minseok baru saja menginjak Senior High School, dan ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan sang kakak–Luhan. Orang tua Minseok harus meminta bantuan pemilik sekolah–yang notabene-nya adalah teman kakek Minseok dan Luhan, karena nilai Minseok tidak mencapai untuk bisa masuk ketempat sang kakak bersekolah.

Minseok keluar dengan menutup kasar pintu kamarnya, membuat catatan _'Princess Baozi Min's room'_ miliknya berayun-ayun di udara. Ia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Minseok jangan tergesa-gesa nanti jatuh.", ucap Luhan memperingatkan yang masih setia berdiri diujung tangga.

Minseok tidak mengindahi perkataan sang kakak, ia sibuk membopong tas dan buku-buku dikedua tangannya yang belum sempat ia rapikan tadi malam.

Hingga ia sampai tepat di hadapan Luhan –dengan semua buku yang sudah ia masukkan dengan paksa kedalam tasnya, "Ayo kak, kita berangkat", ujar Minseok lengkap dengan senyum angelnya.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kebiasaan buruk sang adik.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Luhan mengantar Minseok hingga sampai didepan pintu kelas.

"Kita akan makan siang bersama nanti, tunggu aku oke?", ujar Luhan sambil memegang kedua pundak Minseok.

"Ehm.", Minseok hanya berdehem sambil mengangguk setuju.

Luhan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Minseok menuju kelasnya.

Luhan termasuk siswa berprestasi dan populer karena kepintarannya, plus wajah yang tampan dengan senyuman yang bisa dibilang–ehem, cantik. Ia juga digilai oleh banyak gadis-gadis disekolah. Termasuk si cantik–Sehun, teman sekelasnya yang juga memiliki prestasi yang tak kalah saing.

Sehun dan Luhan lumayan dekat karena mereka berada di kelas yang sama–kelas unggulan siswa berprestasi. Juga karena mereka adalah maskot sekolah dan sunbaenim yang paling banyak digilai oleh adik kelas mereka.

Luhan berjalan memasuki kelasnya setelah mengantar sang adik dengan aman. Ia duduk dikursinya dan mengambil beberapa buku yang akan menjadi bahan pelajaran hari ini.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR hari ini, Lu?", suara lembut Sehun yang duduk tepat dibelakang Luhan sedikit mengagetkannya.

Luhan membalikkan badan menghadap Sehun, "Sudah Hun, kenapa? Apa kau ingin mencotek punyaku?", tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha, apa aku gila? Aku bahkan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 5 menit, Lu.", angkuh Sehun sambil membalas senyum manis Luhan padanya.

"Tidak heran.", puji Luhan sambil mengangkat bahunya dan membalikkan badan tepat disaat guru mereka masuk.

.

Luhan keluar kelas untuk menghampiri sang adik, _'simungil itu pasti sudah menungguku didepan pintu kelasnya'_, pikir Luhan sambil tersenyum membayangkan ke-cute-an Minseok saat menggembungkan pipinya.

Tepat saat Luhan hendak menghampiri Minseok yang sudah tak jauh darinya, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Luhan dari belakang–Sehun.

"Bagaimana tugas Biologi kita, Lu? Kita kerjakan dirumahmu apa dirumahku saja?", tanya Sehun yang beralih berdiri dihadapan Luhan.

"Dirumahku saja ya, soalnya aku gak bisa keluar karena adikku bakal nyariin nanti.", pinta Luhan.

"Adik? Kau punya adik kecil? Wah~ baiklah.", ucap Sehun dengan girang sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Aku pergi dulu, bye!", Sehun berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Bye!", Luhan membalas lambaian Sehun dan menatap kepergiannya.

Saat Luhan memutar bola matanya, ia tidak lagi melihat Minseok berdiri di depan kelas. Padahal sebelum Sehun datang menghampirinya, Minseok jelas-jelas berdiri disana sambil tersenyum melambaikan tangan pada Luhan.

.

"Minseok-ah, mengapa kau selalu berdiri didepan kelas saat istirahat? Apa yang kau tunggu?, tanya Baekhyun pada Minseok sambil menikmati makan siangnya.

Baekhyun sudah mengenal Minseok sejak satu minggu berada di sekolah, hanya saja ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Minseok. Tapi, hari ini Minseok tiba-tiba saja meminta ikut makan bersama dengannya di kantin. Aneh memang, tapi Baekhyun menyukai Minseok yang mulai mau berteman dengannya.

"Aku menunggu seseorang.", jawab Minseok singkat.

Minseok tidak memakan bekalnya sama sekali, karena biasanya ia akan makan bekal itu bersama Luhan–kakak yang paling ia sayang.

"Seseorang? Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih disini?", tanya Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Minseok.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya kekasih.", jawab Minseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Lalu siapa yang kau tunggu?", tanya Baekhyun –lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya.", Minseok menjawab dengan nada lemah.

Di sekolah tidak banyak yang tau bahwa Luhan dan Minseok adalah kakak beradik. Karena Minseok memang sengaja tidak mengumbarnya agar sang kakak tidak terbebani dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah, kau belum ingin cerita," Baekhyun memahami maksud Minseok dan ia tidak ingin memaksa, "Tapi, kenapa daritadi kau tidak memakan bekalmu?", tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku tidak lapar.", lagi-lagi Minseok menjawab singkat.

Ia hanya menatap bekalnya yang berada tepat didepannya.

.

Bel untuk pelajaran selanjutnya sudah berbunyi tepat disaat Baekhyun menggesap jus terakhirnya.

Minseok dan Baekhyun berdiri bersamaan untuk kembali ke kelas mereka, melewati lorong-lorong sekolah yang ramai dengan siswa yang sibuk untuk masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing.

Diujung lorong, terlihat Luhan dan Sehun sedang berjalan beriringan dengan tawa mengiringi langkah mereka. Minseok menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan yang ia lihat.

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya, matanya terus memperhatikan dengan intens dua sejoli yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju kelas mereka.

"Yaaaaa! Minseok, apa kau menyukai Luhan sunbae juga?", perkataan Baekhyun membuat Minseok sedikit tersentak.

"Ha?", Minseok menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Maksudku apa kau juga jatuh hati pada pesona Luhan sunbae, aaah sayang sekali, karena aku juga sama hahaha.", Baekhyun tertawa renyah dengan pernyataannya sendiri.

"Ak-aku menyukai kak Luhan?", Minseok bertanya dengan gugup.

Ia sedikit frustasi dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, apa benar ia juga jatuh hati pada kakak kandungnya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa?

Memang selama ini Luhan-lah yang menjaga Minseok, mereka hanya tinggal berdua saat sejak 3 tahun lalu Ayah dan Bunda mereka kembali ke China untuk meneruskan perusahaan sang kakek.

Luhan tidak ingin kembali untuk bersekolah di China, sedangkan Minseok tidak ingin kembali tanpa Luhan. Maka keputusan terakhir orang tua mereka adalah membiarkan kedua anak kesayangannya menetap di Korea dengan beberapa pengasuh dan penjaga.

Minseok selalu menempel pada Luhan kemanapun ia berada, Luhan juga tidak pernah keberatan dengan adanya Minseok disisinya. Karena Luhan sangat menyayangi adik kecil semata wayangnya.

.

.

Minseok berada dikamarnya, ia sedang bersenandung ria sambil mendengarkan musik yang disukai. Sedangkan Luhan sedang mempersiapkan bahan-bahan kelompok yang akan ia kerjakan bersama Sehun hari ini dirumahnya.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar senandung indah yang dilantunkan oleh Minseok, Minseok memang gadis yang ceria. Walaupun hari ini Minseok sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dengannya bahkan melihat kearahnya saat Luhan menanyakan kemana ia saat makan siang di sekolah tadi.

Minseok sedang ngambek rupanya, ia kesal karena Luhan mengacuhkannya di sekolah hari ini.

'Ting-tong'

'Ting-tong'

Suara bel rumah berbunyi.

Luhan berlari kecil untuk segera membuka pintu rumahnya, ia sudah tau siapa yang akan datang. Yah, Sehun. Gadis yang tingginya hampir sejajar dengan Luhan. Memiliki tubuh yang ramping dan wajah yang cantik dengan surai cokelat keemasan yang sedikit bergelombang, gadis dewasa –menurut Luhan.

"Annyeong.", Sehun langsung menyapa saat Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau sendirian dirumah? Sepi sekali.", ujar Sehun sambil memutar kepalanya melihat-lihat keadaan rumah milik Luhan.

"Tidak, ada penjaga dan bibi-bibi pembantu di rumah. Juga adikku.", jawab Luhan singkat.

"Adikmu? Ah iya, yang kau ceritakan tadi disekolah bukan? Dimana dia?", ujar Sehun semangat.

"Dia sedang istirahat dikamar, duduklah.", Luhan mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di ruang tamu yang sudah tersusun rapi semua peralatan untuk praktek mereka.

Luhan dan Sehun tampak serius dengan kerja kelompok mereka, sesekali terdengar suara tawa dari keduanya. Membuat telinga Minseok sedikit panas. Tapi Minseok berusaha untuk acuh dan tetap mendengarkan music dengan volume besar di headseatnya.

.

'_Ini sudah 2 jam sejak kedatangan teman kak Luhan, aku bahkan tidak keluar kamar sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan diluar sana? Apa mereka sedang melakukan pekerjaan sambil berkencan? Ah, aku benar-benar kesal pada gadis itu. Kenapa ia begitu gigih mendekati kakakku?_

_Rasa penasaranku memuncak, bagaimana jika aku sedikit mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan dibawah sana. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan berdiri dipinggir tangga untuk melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Dan sungguh saat ini air mataku sudah mengalir sempurna di pelupuk mata. Gadis itu….. gadis itu mencium bibir kakakku? Kenapa kak Luhan tidak marah dan hanya diam mematung? Aku sungguh benci kak Luhan!_

_Gadis itu begitu sempurna, ia sangat serasi bersama kak Luhan, tapi….kenapa hatiku terasa seperti tertusuk pedang saat ini? Aku benar-benar terluka._

_Aku kembali kekamar dan mengunci pintu. Rasanya _aku_ tidak ingin sekolah lagi! Tidak ingin!'_

.

.

Sejak hari itu Minseok tidak pernah mau bertemu dengan Luhan, ia berusaha menghindari kakaknya. Minseok tidak mau berangkat dengan Luhan, Minseok tidak mau menjawab apapun yang Luhan tanyakan. Minseok lebih sering berada diluar daripada berada dirumah.

Minseok yang lucu berubah menjadi Minseok yang dewasa –sebelum waktunya. Ia bahkan memiliki pacar bernama Jongdae saat ini, pacar yang ugal-ugalan dan membuat Minseok menjadi semakin liar.

Minseok baru turun dari motor milik Jongdae, ini sudah jam 11 malam dan Minseok baru pulang entah darimana.

Luhan mengintipnya dari jendela rumah, ini sudah diluar kesabaran Luhan mengatasi adik semata wayangnya ini.

.

'_Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan kasar, siapa pemuda brengsek yang mengantar Minseok hingga larut malam begini? Dengan pakaian yang sangat minim pula? Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat saat pemuda kurang ajar itu mencium bibir mungil peri kecilku. Ini tidak bisa kubiarkan!_

"_Xi Minseok!"_

_Aku menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan paksa agar ia berhenti dari aktifitas menjijikkannya bersama pemuda sialan itu. Minseok adik kecilku yang polos, tidak akan kubiarkan dia menyentuhnya!_

"_Jangan dekati adikku lagi atau kau akan mati ditanganku!"_

_Aku benar-benar dalam kondisi emosi yang meluap-luap. Minseok benar-benar membuatku frustasi, apa aku punya salah padanya hingga ia membuatku hina sebagai kakak kandungnya seperti ini?_

_Apa aku kurang memperhatikan peri kecilku hingga dia berubah menjadi gadis yang mengerikan seperti ini._

"_Xi Minseok apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Ia tidak menjawabku, mencoba melepaskan genggaman kuatku di pergelangan tangan mungilnya._

_Aku menarik paksa tangannya –lagi, agar dia tidak pergi dari hadapanku._

"_Apa kau membenciku, Minseok? Apa aku punya salah padamu? Jika ia, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku sayang."_

_Aku tak dapat menahan air mataku, aku berlutut dihadapannya. Butiran kristal bening itu turun dengan derasnya dipelupuk mataku. Aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang._

_Ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi, sepertinya ia benar-benar membenciku. Membenci kakak yang tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik._

'_Luhan, kau benar-benar lelaki pengecut! Kau bahkan membuat gadis yang paling kau cintai membencimu!_

_Kau pemuda tak berguna Luhan!'_

_Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri._

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela kamar Luhan, ia menyergapkan matanya setelah mendengar alarm yang berbunyi berkali-kali.

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap sekolah.

Ini sudah 3 bulan sejak kepulangan Minseok ke China, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Ayah dan Bunda mereka. Jujur saja Luhan sangat kesepian, tak ada senandung indah Minseok lagi dari kamar sebelah. Kamar itu kini kosong, catatan _'Princess Baozi Min's room'_ masih tertempel indah di daun pintu kamar berwarna biru langit itu.

Tak ada lagi teriakan keras Minseok saat menonton film horror sendirian, yang berakhir Luhan harus menemaninya semalam suntuk dan menjadi tempat Minseok bersandar saat ia ketakutan.

Tak ada lagi rewelan Minseok saat ia ingin makan mandoo kesukaannya.

Tak ada lagi tawa imut Minseok saat gadis itu berhasil membuat Luhan kesal.

Dan tak ada lagi tangisan Minseok saat ia tidak bisa tidur dan membuat Luhan harus tidur dengannya dengan terus mengelus surai hitam lembutnya.

Tak ada Minseok, gadis yang sangat Luhan cintai –bukan sebagai adik kandungnya, tapi sebagai seorang pria yang mencintai seorang wanita.

Yah… ini fakta yang menyakitkan, Luhan mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia bahkan sering mencuri ciuman pada bibir mungil Minseok. Ketika Minseok sedang terlelap, Luhan sering masuk kekamar adiknya hanya untuk mencium bibir dan mengelus lembut surai indah Minseok.

Luhan tak dapat menahan rasa cintanya pada adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar mencintai sosok gadis manja itu. Gadis yang selalu bersama Luhan kemanapun. Yang selalu mengikuti Luhan dan yang membuat Luhan hanya memandang Minseok sebagai satu-satunya wanita didunia ini.

Tapi, ia juga harus sadar. Bahwa Minseok adalah adik kandungnya, Ayah dan Bunda mereka tidak akan merestui hubungan tak sehat ini. Walau secinta apapun Luhan pada adiknya –sebagai seorang pria dan wanita, ia tetap tidak akan bisa menikahinya. Itu adalah angan-angan yang tak mungkin menjadi kenyataan.

Setelah bersiap untuk sekolah, Luhan mendapat telfon dari sang Bunda.

"Hallo, bunda. Ada apa?", Luhan bertanya. Ini tidak biasanya Bunda menelfon sepagi ini. _'Apa sesuatu terjadi pada gadis mungilku?'_, batin Luhan.

"…"

"Apa?! Ba-bagaimana bisa Bun?", Luhan mulai menitikkan air matanya, ketika mendengar perkataan Bundanya diujung sana.

Haruskah Luhan bahagia atau menangis mendengarnya? Tapi ia sudah menitiikan air matanya dengan sempurna.

* * *

TBC...

.

.

**Hah, akhirnya aku comeback dibulan puasa hehehe.**

**Tau gak sih? Tiap malam aku selalu kecarian ff-nya LuMin, tapi sulit banget dapetinnya huh~**

**Apa karena efek bulan puasa ya?**

**Buat yang request ff LuMin bergenre School kayaknya harus bersabar karena otak akunya lagi buntu buat nulis ff yang semanis 'Bye Fangirl' wks~.**

**Dan masalah 'Bye Fangirl' squel, sungguh aku harus putar otak 360derajat buat nentuin temanya. Apa aku juga harus ngebuat Squel-nya chingu? (****'****ㅅ****'****)/**

**Akhir kata, Mind to reviews? Thankyou^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sister, I love (Chapter 2)**

**Cast**

_**L**_**u**_**M**_**in / **_**X**_**iu**_**H**_**an, slight **_**H**_**un**_**H**_**an, _K_ris_H_o****  
**

**Luhan, Minseok, Junmyeon, Sohee, Yifan, others**

**GS!Minseok,Sehun,Junmyeon**

**Warning: Typo, GS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Apa?! Ba-bagaimana bisa Bun?", Luhan mulai menitikkan air matanya, ketika mendengar perkataan Bundanya diujung sana._

_Haruskah Luhan bahagia atau menangis mendengarnya? Tapi ia sudah menitiikan air matanya dengan sempurna._

* * *

Minseok tengah duduk ditaman rumahnya yang sangat luas. Rumah keluarga Xi yang berada di China memang jauh lebih besar daripada rumah yang berada di Korea. Itu karena pusat usaha terbesar keluarga mereka berada di Beijing, China. Dan juga karena mereka adalah keturunan asli China, walaupun Bunda Minseok dan Luhan –Junmyeon; adalah orang Korea.

Minseok duduk di tanam dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sekelilingnya. Dan ditemani pohon rindang yang berada tepat disampingnya, memberi tumpangan untuk menghalangi panasnya terik matahari sore itu.

Ini sudah satu bulan sejak pindahnya Minseok ke Beijing untuk tinggal bersama Ayah dan Bunda-nya. Hanya saja, saat ini Minseok merasa benar-benar kesepian tanpa sang kakak disampingnya.

Minseok mengingat kembali segala momen bersama sang kakak. Momen yang membuatnya sangat merindukan Luhan.

'_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini, kak? Aku…. Aku merindukanmu…_', Minseok bergumam sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit.

Ia ingat saat malam dimana Luhan marah besar padanya, dan menangis karena merasa tidak bisa menjaga Minseok dengan baik. Minseok tidak pernah melihat Luhan seperti hari itu, hari dimana Luhan benar-benar terlihat frustasi.

Bahkan sejak saat itu Luhan tidak pernah bicara dengan Minseok lagi. Ia juga tidak mengantar Minseok kebandara saat gadis itu akan berangkat ke China.

Hanya saja, dimalam hari sebelum keberangkatan Minseok. Gadis mungil itu menyadari apa yang Luhan lakukan saat masuk kamarnya.

.

**-Flashback:ON-**

Luhan menatap nanar pintu kamar adiknya. Entah sudah berapa lama Luhan menangis malam ini, benar-benar sulit untuk melepas adik yang sangat ia cintai. Yang selama ini selalu menempel padanya.

'CLEK'

Luhan membuka pintu kamar sang adik. Hanya ada lampu tidur yang berada disisi kiri dan kanan tempat tidur Minseok menjadi penerang kamar itu. Minseok sudah tertidur pulas dalam balutan selimut tebalnya.

"Kau seperti kucing yang sedang tertidur pulas.", gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum menatap Minseok yang sedang menggeliat memiringkan badannya kesamping kanan.

Luhan duduk di sisi tempat tidur Minseok, dengan terus memandangi wajah gadis bersurai gelap itu. Wajah sendu Luhan mengisyaratkan seperti ia tidak ingin melepas Minseok untuk jauh darinya.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga Minseok adalah adik kandungnya, yang memang harus ia hindari untuk saat ini. Setidaknya hingga perasaan yang menjijikkan ini pergi.

Luhan mengelus lembut pipi Minseok dan kembali bergumam, "Jagalah dirimu baik-baik sayang. Aku mungkin tidak akan menghubungimu untuk waktu yang sangat…", Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya.

Pemuda itu meneteskan kembali air matanya, bagaimana bisa rasa cinta ini begitu dalam pada adiknya sendiri?

Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyadari sejak kapan rasa yang menjijikkan ini datang, hingga membuatnya merasakan sakit yang benar-benar menyiksa karena harus melenyapkan rasa cinta yang semakin meluas dihatinya.

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Minseok yang damai. Mencium lembut bibir gadis bertubuh mungil itu, gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia menangis dalam ciuman yang diberikannya pada Minseok. Membuat airmata Luhan jatuh mengenai pipi mulus Minseok.

Luhan sudah tidak perduli jika saja Minseok tiba-tiba terbangun dalam tidurnya, mengetahui hal menjijikkan yang sudah Luhan lakukan pada adiknya saat ini. Ia tidak perduli jika Minseok membencinya jika ia tau bagaimana perasaan Luhan yang sesungguhnya terhadap adiknya sendiri. Luhan benar-benar sudah tidak perduli.

Hanya saja Minseok tetap damai dalam tidurnya, dengan terdengar sedikit erangan dari bibir mungilnya ketika Luhan melepas ciuman yang lumayan lama itu.

Membuat Luhan tersenyum dalam tangisnya saat mendengar erangan kecil Minseok.

"Maaf aku menganggu tidurmu, sayang. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan perpisahan dengan cara seperti ini.", gumam Luhan lirih.

Tangan kanannya kembali mengelus pipi Minseok, dan tangan kiri yang sedang menggenggam tangan Minseok sambil mengelus punggung tangan gadis mungil itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minseok. Aku mencintaimu.", gumam Luhan dengan nada semakin rendah. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, kini ia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

Tak ingin semakin larut dalam sedihnya, Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidur Minseok. Memandangi Minseok sekali lagi sebelum ia keluar dari kamar gadis itu.

Dengan langkah berat akhirnya Luhan keluar dari sana. Menyisakan sepasang mata yang memperhatikan langkah gontai Luhan saat sedang berjalan keluar.

Yah, Minseok. Ia tidak tidur sejak Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Dan, tentu saja ia mengingat setiap kata dan prilaku yang Luhan berikan padanya malam ini.

**-Flashback End-**

.

Minseok berpikir bahwa ciuman yang kakaknya berikan malam itu adalah ciuman yang paling berkesan dalam hidupnya, ciuman yang membuat jantung Minseok seakan-akan ingin lepas dari tubuhnya. Ciuman yang manis, walau kenyataannya ciuman itu hanya sebuah ciuman perpisahan dari sang kakak.

Minseok terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa makna ciuman malam itu. Ia berpikir itu hanyalah ciuman sayang dari sang kakak. Ciuman yang mengartikan seorang kakak yang sedih karena adik tersayangnya akan meninggalkannya sendirian di Korea.

"Aku sudah mencarimu sebelumnya di Korea. Saat mengunjungi rumahmu, seorang ahjumma berkata bahwa disana hanya tinggal putramu saja.", sebuah suara membuat Minseok membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah iya, putraku memang bersekolah disana. Ayo masuk, kita bicara didalam saja.", ucap Junmyeon –bunda Minseok.

Mendengar percakapan Bunda-nya dengan seseorang, Minseok memutar kepalanya menghadap kedua wanita sebaya yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya tersebut. Wanita bersama Bunda-nya sangat cantik dan juga terlihat keibuan seperti Junmyeon.

Minseok menyerngitkan dahinya, _'Siapa ahjumma itu.'_, gumamnya.

.

.

"Bunda.", Minseok memanggil Junmyeon ketika ia baru saja masuk kedalam rumah.

Junmyeon tersenyum saat melihat Minseok masuk dan menyapanya, "Kemarilah sayang, ayo kenalan dengan teman Bunda sini.", panggil Junmyeon pada Minseok.

Minseok langsung bergegas berjalan menuju tempat dimana Junmyeon dan wanita itu duduk. Dan tanpa aba-apa,

"Halo, apa kabar? Nama saya Xi Minseok.", ucap Minseok dalam bahasa China sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

Wanita itu menyerngitkan dahinya, "Halo Xi Minseok, maaf tapi aku tidak bisa berbahasa China dengan baik.", jawab wanita itu dengan ramah menggunkan bahasa Korea.

"Minseok sayang, ahjumma ini orang Korea bukan orang China.", sela Junmyeon yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Minseok.

"Ah, maafkan aku ahjumma.", Minseok berkata sambil kembali berdiri untuk membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa.", ucap wanita itu dengan senyum manis. "Kau tumbuh dengan sangat baik, Minseok-ah. Dan kau sangat cantik.", Sohee –nama wanita tersebut; menambahkan kata-katanya.

"Gamsahamnida.. Itu semua karena Bunda merawatku dengan sangat baik, ahjumma.", tawa Minseok saat dirinya dipuji.

Sohee tersenyum manis saat mendengar jawaban dari Minseok.

.

Setelah selesai mandi Minseok keluar dari kamarnya, dan dengan samar-samar Minseok mendengar percakapan kedua wanita itu.

"Aku minta maaf karena mengunjungimu tiba-tiba, aku hanya….. aku sangat merindukan Minseok, Myeoni.", ucap Sohee terdengar sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sohee-ya, aku mengerti. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah anak kandungmu.", ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum.

'DEG'

Jantung Minseok serasa akan lepas dari tubuhnya saat mendengar perkataan Bunda-nya barusan. Ini hal yang sama sekali tak pernah Minseok bayangkan seumur hidupnya. Kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah anggota keluarga Xi. Dan Luhan bukanlah kakak kandungnya.

Minseok menitikkan airmata dimata indahnya. Bunda, Ayah, Kakek, Nenek dan Luhan. Minseok begitu mencintai keluarga ini, bukan karena keluarga ini adalah keluarga kaya. Tapi karena Bunda yang begitu lembut dan hangat, Ayah yang selalu perhatian walau sesibuk apapun ia. Kakek dan Nenek yang selalu memanjakan Minseok. Lagi, Luhan yang selalu berada di sisi Minseok apapun yang terjadi.

Minseok berharap ini hanya mimpi di sore hari, ia ingin bangun dari mimpi yang menakutkan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan sejak Minseok mengetahui kebenaran yang menyakitkan itu, sang Bunda selalu ada untuk menemani Minseok, juga Ayah yang sengaja tidak masuk kerja hanya karena ingin menghibur gadis kecilnya. Kini, Minseok sedang sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Sohee –ibu kandung Minseok; juga selalu mengunjunginya setiap hari. Meminta maaf pada Minseok karena telah menitipkannya pada orang lain. Perlu diketahui bahwa Sohee adalah single parent, suaminya meninggal akibat kecelakaan maut saat Minseok masih balita.

Ia tidak sanggup membiayai hidupnya bersama Minseok, juga karena ia harus berangkat ke Kanada untuk bekerja pada saat itu. Dan pasti akan sangat sulit untuk membawa Minseok yang masih balita ke Kanada dan menjaganya sambil bekerja. Karena itulah Sohee memohon pada Junmyeon untuk menjaga anaknya sampai ia kembali.

Hanya saja, Sohee terlalu terlambat kembali. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin kembali. Tapi, hanya baru saat ini ia bisa memiliki cukup uang untuk menjemput Minseok yang berada jauh di Korea. Atau bahkan China.

Sohee bukanlah ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab, selama di Kanada ia terus mencoba menghubungi Junmyeon untuk menanyakan kabar putri kecilnya. Walau hanya dalam waktu beberapa tahun sekali.

"Minseok-ah, maafkan eomma. Maafkan eomma yang telah meninggalkanmu.", Sohee menangis memeluk Minseok yang sedang lemas di tempat tidurnya.

"Eomma tidak salah. Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih karena memiliki eomma yang sangat menyayangiku.", jawab Minseok lembut sambil mengusap air mata Sohee yang jatuh di pipinya. "Maafkan aku karena selama ini aku tidak pernah merindukan eomma.", ucap Minseok dengan wajah sendunya.

"Tidak sayang, itu lebih baik saat kau tidak merindukanku.", jawab Sohee yang kembali memposisikan dirinya duduk di tempat tidur Minseok.

.

.

Minseok meminta pada Bunda agar tidak memberitahu Luhan untuk masalah ini sementara waktu. Setidaknya hingga Minseok telah berangkat ke Kanada. Yah, Minseok sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti eomma-nya ke Kanada. Karena bagaimana-pun Sohee adalah ibu kandungnya, Sohee juga pasti sangat merindukannya selama ini.

Minseok harus kuat, ia harus bisa melepaskan apa yang memang bukan miliknya. Keluarga Xi hanyalah sebuah tempat persinggahan Minseok, yang memberikan Minseok banyak pelajaran tentang indahnya sebuah keluarga.

Minseok harus kembali pada kehidupan yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya, ia harus menjadi gadis yang selalu ceria apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

-1bulan Kemudian-

'CLEK'

"Bunda….", Minseok memangil seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sayaang….", Junmyeon menangis memeluk Minseok yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menyusun barang-barang yang akan ia bawa hari ini.

"Bunda… Jangan menangis…", Minseok mengusap air mata Junmyeon.

"Aku sedikit tidak bisa melerakan putri mungilku pergi.", ucap Junmyeon yang masih memeluk Minseok dalam tangisnya.

"Aku masih putri bunda, aku sayang bunda.", jawab Minseok tak juga kalah sedihnya.

Tuan Xi –Ayah Minseok; juga masuk kedalam kamar Minseok. Memeluk Junmyeon dan Minseok bersamaan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, putriku sayang. Jika kau perlu bantuan, kau harus menghubungi Ayah.", tambah Yifan yang sedang memeluk istri dan putri kecilnya.

"Ehm.", angguk Minseok, lalu tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat orang tua yang sudah 12 tahun ini menjaganya.

Setelah pelukan perpisahan itu, Minseok tidak ingin Ayah dan Bunda mengantarkan ia dan eomma ke Bandara. Karena itu akan bertambah menyulitkan Minseok untuk berangkat.

Minseok dan eommanya hanya diantar oleh supir pribadi keluaga Xi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Minseok berangkat pagi ini, Junmyeon langsung menghubungi seseorang.

"_Hallo, Bunda. Ada apa?",_ seseorang di ujung sana –Luhan, menjawab panggilan sang Bunda.

"Luhan-ah, Minseok berangkat ke Kanada hari ini sayang. Dan...", Junmyeon akhirnya memberitahu Luhan masalah kepergian Minseok. Semuanya tanpa ada satupun yang tersisa.

Luhan terlihat begitu syok.

"_Ap-apa? Bagaimana bisa Bun?",_ Luhan menitikkan air matanya, ketika mendengar perkataan dari sang Bunda.

"Maafkan Bunda karena tidak pernah bercerita sebelumnya sayang, Bunda hanya takut itu akan membuat kau dan Minseok menjadi canggung. Dan lagi, kau sangat dekat dengannya.", ujar Junmyeon. "Apa kau menangis sayang?"

"_Hm, Bunda aku tutup dulu ya.",_ ucap Luhan di ujung sana.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan sayang. Minseok masih tetap menjadi adik kecilmu.", ucap Junmyeon memberi semangat pada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan akhirnya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehun, yang sudah 5 bulan ia pacari. Ia sadar bahwa ia hanya menjadikan Sehun alasan untuk mengelak perasaannya pada Minseok. Lagi pula mereka akan segera ujian semester, akan lebih baik jika Luhan dan Sehun hanya berteman dan fokus pada tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah.

"Kau harus semangat Sehun! Hwaiting!", ujar Luhan.

"Itu tidak mudah seperti yang kau ucapkan, Lu. Tapi baiklah, aku menerimanya.", Sehun memberikan senyum cantiknya pada Luhan.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, bibi pengasuh menyodorkan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna pink dengan tulisan, 'From: Princess Baozi Min'.

'_Minseok?'_, gumam Luhan sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Ia segera berlari kekamarnya untuk membuka isi dari surat itu.

* * *

_To: Kak Luhan-ku..._

_Annyeong~_

_Saat kakak menerima surat ini, mungkin aku sudah berada di Kanada. Aku bersama eomma-ku disini. Aku yakin pasti kakak sudah mendengar permasalahanku dari Bunda, bukan?_

_Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal dan menetap di Kanada bersama ibu kandungku. Waaaah~ bukankah aku beruntung, kak?_

_Aku akan menemukan banyak pemuda tampan disini kk~ Tapi tentu saja, tak ada pemuda yang setampan kakakku. Pemuda keturunan China-Korea^^_

_Aku minta maaf karena hanya mengabarimu melalui surat ini. Karena aku… karena aku takut untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Aku takut kakak tidak ingin menemuiku lagi setelah tau bahwa kita bukanlah saudara kandung._

_Kak, aku pikir rasa sayang ini tidak akan pernah hilang. Biarkan aku tetap menjadi gadis kecilmu. Dan saat kita bertemu suatu hari (walau entah kapan itu), tolong berikan senyum indahmu lagi padaku. Karena aku merindukan senyuman itu._

_Oh iya, soal ciuman yang kau berikan padaku malam itu, aku harus memastikan pemuda mana yang bisa memberikan ciuman sehangat yang kak Luhanku berikan. Jika ada seorang pemuda yang bisa menyamainya, maka aku harus berkencan dengan pemuda itu kk~_

_Jagalah dirimu baik-baik kak, aku sangat mencintaimu._

_-Kim Minseok-_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

* * *

.

**Chapter dua ngejelasin kalo Minseok bukan adik kandung Luhan, yang nebak ini incest harus sedih karena aku gak sejahat itu sama hubungan kak Luhan dan kak Minseok kk~**

**Alurnya kecepetan yah? Hm, awalnya mau buat _one shot_ sih. Cuma keliatannya malah jadi maksa. Maka jadilah fanfic yang berchapter ini^^**

**Mind to reviews? Thankyou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sister, I love (Chapter 3)**

**Cast**

**_L_****u****_M_****in /****_X_****iu****_H_****an**

**Luhan, Minseok, Junmyeon, Sohee, Yifan, and others**

**GS!Minseok, Sohee**

**Warning: Typo, GS**

**.**

* * *

_Sepulang sekolah, bibi pengasuh menyodorkan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna pink dengan tulisan, 'From: Princess Baozi Min'._

_'__Minseok?'__, gumam Luhan sambil mengerutkan keningnya._

_Ia segera berlari kekamarnya untuk membuka isi dari surat itu._

* * *

Satu tahun sudah sejak kepergian Minseok ke Kanada. Dan selama itu pula, Luhan tidak pernah membalas surat-surat yang sudah dikirim oleh Minseok untuknya. Luhan tidak pernah mencoba menelfon gadis mungil itu –bahkan sekalipun.

Satu surat dari Minseok datang lagi, ini entah sudah surat keberapa yang ia kirimkan. Luhan tidak pernah menghitungnya.

To: Kak Luhan

_Hari ini cuaca Kanada sedang turun hujan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sepertinya cuaca mengerti keadaanku._

_Kak Luhan..._

_Ini sudah suratku yang ke-150. Tapi tak satupun balasan surat yang aku dapati darimu. Apa kakak tersayangku sedang sibuk? Seharusnya ini adalah hari libur panjangmu karena kau akan segera kuliah._

_Apa sekarang kau berada di China dan tidak melihat suratku ini? Itu tidak mungkin karena kau tidak menyukai berdiam di China._

_Atau kau sedang sibuk dengan pacarmu? Hah.. Aku tahu ini pasti akan terjadi, kau melupakanku bukan?_

_Hari ini Ayah tiriku mengajakku liburan bersama eomma. Tapi aku tidak akan memberi tahumu kemana aku akan pergi. Karena aku sedang marah padamu._

_Aku akan berangkat satu minggu lagi. Dan ketika saat surat ini sampai, itu akan menjadi _D-day_._

_Aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan menghentikan suratku sampai disini. Aku tidak akan mengirimkan surat lagi padamu._

_Bukan karena aku lelah, hanya saja aku tidak ingin menganggu kakak terlalu sering.._

_Dan… Aku harap kau selalu sehat, kak.._

_I MISS YOU..._

Luhan hanya menatap surat digenggamannya dengan tatapan datar –bukan; lebih terlihat seperti tatapan sedih.

Luhan merindukan Minseok, itu tidak diragukan lagi. Ia ingin memeluk gadis bersurai lembut itu dengan seluruh tenaganya, bahkan hingga lengannya patah untuk terus memeluk Minseok ia tidak akan perduli. Karena seperti itulah rindu yang selama ini ia rasakan. Menahan hati sejak lama membuat ini sudah cukup sulit, apalagi dipisah sejauh Korea-Kanada.

Luhan menatap kearah seluruh kertas yang ia susun rapi dimeja belajarnya. Semua kertas-kertas itu dari Minseok, dari gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

Minseok sedang berdandan dikamarnya. Seluruh tas yang akan ia bawa sudah tersusun rapi didepan pintu kamarnya.

Sudah satu tahun ia tinggal bersama Eomma dan Ayah tirinya –Jiyong; di Kanada. Minseok sangat menyukai Ji Yong karena ayah tirinya itu begitu baik padanya, memanjakannya sama seperti ayah –lebih tepatnya ayah Luhan.

Minseok mencintai keluarga barunya, bahkan Eomma sedang mengandung adiknya saat ini –setelah Eomma dan Ayah tirinya menikah; saat Minseok sudah sebulan berada di Kanada.

"Sohee-ya, apa kau tidak apa-apa berangkat terlalu jauh hingga ke Korea? Aku takut kau akan kelelahan." Ujar Jiyong yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa Yong-ah, aku sangat kasian pada Minseok yang begitu merindukan kakaknya.", jawab Sohee sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah berusia 5 bulan.

"Luhan?", tebak Jiyong. "Minseok begitu mencintai kakaknya, sungguh mengharukan melihatnya selalu mengirimi surat hampir setiap Minggu.", tambah Jiyong.

"Yah, Minseok sangat mencintai Luhan karena selama ini hanya Luhanlah yang selalu berada disampingnya.", jawab Sohee sendu.

Jiyong yang melihat istrinya mulai merasa sedih langsung memeluk Sohee dan mengecup lembut rambutnya sambil mengayunkan tubuh mereka.

.

"Minseok, cepatlah. Mengapa kau lama sekali.", teriak Sohee dari pintu rumah mereka.

"Iya Eomma, aku turun.", balas Minseok –juga dengan teriakkan.

Minseok mengambil bantal kepala rusanya dari atas tempat tidur dan melirik kecermin sekali lagi. _'Sudah cantik'_, gumamnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Minseok menggunakan _short-dress_ berkerah –_sleeveless;_ berwarna_ cream_. Sepatu santai yang tak bertumit berwarna senada dengan bajunya, ditambah aksesoris jepitan rambut berbentuk pita –untuk menahan poni panjangnya kesamping; pada rambut yang di warnai blonde lurus itu. (((bayangin rambut Krystal selama promosi Red Light)))

Jiyong melirik anak gadisnya, "Mengapa anak Appa begitu cantik", ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak lembut rambut Minseok.

"Appa, nanti rambutku rusak.", kesal Minseok melirik kearah Appanya.

Jiyong hanya tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Luhan sekarang –di bandara; untuk menjemput teman ayahnya yang baru datang dari China –Paman Yixing dan anak lelakinya, Tao.

Luhan tidak terlalu dekat dengan Tao walaupun mereka sering bertemu ketika berada di China, karena Tao hanya menyukai Minseok, sebab gadis itu adalah gadis yang paling cantik sedunia –menurutnya; dan mungkin akan disetujui oleh Luhan jika mereka dekat.

Yixing adalah partner kerja Ayah Luhan, mereka memang sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Itu mengapa Ayah menunjuk Luhan langsung untuk menjemput mereka, bukan menggunakan sopir pribadi atau semacamnya.

Luhan berdiri didepan pintu _Kedatangan dari Luar Negeri_, melirik layar televisi besar didepannya yang menunjukkan berbagai jadwal _arrived _pesawat dari Luar Negeri. Dan terlihat oleh Luhan beberapa Negara yang akan tiba bersamaan; Kanada, Hongkong, dan China, tiga Negara itu tiba dibandara hanya berselang 30 menit-an.

"Panam Xing akan tiba kurang lebih 1 jam lagi.", dengus Luhan.

Ia melirik arloginya yang menunjukkan pukul 13:05. Luhan bersandar pada tiang penyanggah dibandara sambil mata yang fokus pada _handphone_-nya. Sampai–

"Appa, bagaimana bisa supir yang Appa sewa sampai telat begini.", –terdengar suara gadis yang sedang kesal berada tak jauh darinya.

Luhan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gadis yang berteriak itu, gadis perawakan mungil yang sedang membelakanginya dengan kedua orang tua menghadap kearah Luhan –yang masih terlihat muda seumuran Bunda-nya.

Luhan terus memperhatikan gadis yang sedang memeluk sesuatu didekapannya. Juga terpesona dengan penampilan gadis yang terlihat begitu anggun namun dengan tataan pakaian yang santai –tidak ribet, bahkan hanya dengan menatap punggung dan rambut panjang-blonde-lurusnya dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba memutar badan untuk melihat sekelilingnya –dengan rambut yang tersibak indah ala iklan sampo, membuat manik Luhan dan gadis itu bertemu tanpa sengaja. Luhan dan Minseok –gadis yang sejak tadi Luhan perhatikan; sama-sama membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Minseok tidak mungkin melupakan wajah kakak tersayangnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Meski Minseok benar-benar berubah menjadi gadis berpenampilan dewasa, Luhan tidak akan pernah lupa dengan wajah gadis manis yang sangat ia rindukan.

Segala beban Luhan terasa lepas dari pundaknya, walau hanya melihat Minseok tanpa melakukan apapun. Sedang Minseok yang berada dihadapannya sedang berlari kearah Luhan –masih setia memeluk bantal kepala rusanya; dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

Luhan terpaku.

Pelukan dari gadis manis yang sangat ia rindukan, membuat kaki Luhan lemas untuk sedekar menopang tubuh Minseok yang sudah bersandar pada tubuhnya. Meliukkan badannya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam dekapan Luhan.

Tangan kiri Luhan melingkari pinggang ramping Minseok, sedang tangan kanannya mengelus lembut surai pirang milik Minseok.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Minseok menutup matanya untuk melampiaskan seluruh rasa rindu yang ia derita selama ini. Dengan tanpa disadari Eomma dan Appa Minseok melihat adegan itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Apakah dia Luhan, sayang?", tanya Jiyong pada istrinya.

"Ntahlah, aku lupa dengan wajahnya karena sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu. Tapi aku rasa kau benar.", jawab Sohee tetap menatap pemandangan didepannya.

.

"Apa kakak tidak merindukanku?", Minseok memulai percakapan dengan bertanya lucu sambil mem-_pout_kan bibirnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, ia melirik kearah bantal kepala rusa yang Luhan hadiahi untuk Minseok sewaktu masih di _Junior High School_. "Kau selalu membawanya kemana-mana?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Minseok tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpanya.", jawab Minseok dengan lucu.

Luhan tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Minseok, ia memutar maniknya menatap kearah orang tua Minseok.

Minseok mengikuti arah tatapan Luhan,

"Ah, Eomma dan Appa-ku.", sambung Minseok yang lupa bahwa kedua orangtuanya melihat adegan ala drama Minseok bersama Luhan.

Minseok menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan untuk mendekati orang tuanya.

"Eomma, Appa. Ini kakakku tersayang. Kak Luhaaaaaaan.", ucap Minseok riang dengan memanjangkan huruf 'a' pada nama kakaknya.

Luhan melirik Minseok dengan tatapan gadis-ini-tidak-pernah-berubah. Ia membungkuk memberi hormat pada orangtua Minseok.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, aku Luhan kakak kandung Minseok.", ucap Luhan dengan tersenyum tipis.

Minseok yang mendengar sontak membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Ah, Luhan. _ Annyeonghaseyo,_ aku banyak mendengar ceritamu dari mereka berdua.", jawab Jiyong dengan tersenyum, "Aku Ayah tirinya Minseok", tambah Jiyong.

"_Annyeonghaseyo,_ Luhan.", Sohee ikut menyapa Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku bukan adik kandungmu, kak", sela Minseok dengan lirikan penuh kekesalan.

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Minseok dan tersenyum tipis.

"Mobil yang menjemput kita sudah datang, Seokki_-ya_. Ayo kita pergi.", ajak Sohee pada Minseok.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau ikut kak Luhan.", ucap Minseok manja dengan memeluk lengan Luhan.

Kedua orang tua Minseok saling bertatapan.

"Tidak apa-apa Eomma, Appa. Minseok ikut aku saja, lagian dia pasti merindukan rumah.", ucap Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

Orangtua Minseok tidak bisa berbuat apapun dan hanya bisa menyetujui kemauan Minseok, karena mereka tau Minseok sangat merindukan kakaknya.

.

.

Minseok dan Luhan duduk dikursi tunggu bandara tepat didepan gerbang kedatangan dari Luar Negeri. Minseok sedang menyeruput Jus Stroberinya sedang Luhan asik menatap _handphone_nya.

"Apa kakak sedang menunggu pacar kakak?", Minseok menghentikan aktifitas meminum jusnya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kearah Luhan yang sedang tertunduk mengetik sesuatu di _handphone_nya.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa Luhan akan menjemput Paman Yixing karena pemuda itu tidak berbicara sejak tadi padanya.

"Tidak", jawab Luhan singkat menatap Minseok yang sedang menatapnya dari bawah.

"Lalu kau ingin menjemput siapa? Ayah dan Bunda?", tanya Minseok lagi dengan nada senang.

"Tidak juga", jawab Luhan lagi.

"Terus siapa _dong_?", Minseok memanyunkan bibirnya karena jawabannya selalu salah.

"Kau akan mengenalinya nanti", ujar Luhan sambil menatap lurus menghindari wajah lucu Minseok. Sedang Minseok semakin mamanyunkan bibirnya karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang pasti dari Luhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan kembali ke Kanada?", tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Kita bahkan baru bertemu tapi kau sudah menanyakan kapan aku kembali. Apa aku mengganggumu.", kesal Minseok sambil mendongakkan –lagi; kepalanya.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar kemarahan Minseok.

"Kak Minseooooook.", pekik seorang anak lelaki tak jauh dari mereka.

Minseok memutar kepalanya mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. "Tao_-ya_", senyum Minseok langsung merekah melihat Tao berlari kearahnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kakak, kakak kemana saja?", tanya Tao sambil memeluk Minseok girang. Tao memiliki tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Minseok –mungkin sekitar 10centi lebih tinggi.

"Aku tinggal di Kanada sekarang.", jawab Minseok dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kanada?", Tao melirik kearah Luhan dengan tatapan tajam, "Apa kakak tidak tinggal di Korea bersama Kak Luhan lagi?", tanya Tao bingung.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan dan Minseok, karena_ Daddy_-nya tidak pernah cerita apapun padanya.

"Tidak.", jawab Minseok singkat.

"Waah~ Pantas saja_ style _kakak ala kebarat-baratan sekarang", sumringah Tao sambil menatap Minseok yang anggun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatunya.

Membuat Minseok tersenyum malu.

Luhan yang melihat adegan itu, menatap Tao dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ia tahu Tao sangat menyukai Minseok yang hanya berjarak 3 tahun dengannya.

"Kakak, tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi. Aku pasti akan melamar kakak dan menjadikan kakak istriku.", tambah Tao dengan wajah serius sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Yixing –sang _Daddy;_ hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah anaknya. Mungkin Yixing akan sangat setuju jika Tao menikah dengan gadis semanis Minseok.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah menghantar Yixing dan anaknya ke hotel dekat dengan gedung tempat acara yang akan dihadiri oleh Yixing.

Mobil Luhan melaju membawa mereka kerumah yang sudah lebih dari satu tahun ini Minseok tinggalkan.

Luhan melirik kesamping karena Minseok tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali sejak tadi. Ternyata gadis itu tertidur dengan damainya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan memerintahkan Bibi untuk membawa koper Minseok kekamarnya. Sedangkan ia mengendong tubuh mungil yang terlelap itu untuk beristirahat lebih tenang dikamar. Ini baru jam 15:10, Minseok pasti kelelahan karena perjalanan jauh dari Kanada ke Korea, pikir Luhan.

Setelah merebahkan Minseok di tempat tidur, Luhan beranjak keluar untuk membiarkan gadis mungil itu beristirahat. Sampai–

Grab.

"Kakak", Minseok sudah duduk dari posisi tidurnya sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan.

"Kau tidak tidur?", tanya Luhan heran.

"Aku baru saja bangun.", jawab Minseok sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya, "duduklah disini bersamaku. Aku ingin cerita padamu.", pinta Minseok.

"Cerita apa? Tentang bagaimana rasanya saat pemuda-pemuda itu menciummu, lagi?", tanya Luhan kesal dengan menekan kata 'lagi'.

"Tidak", jawab Minseok tersenyum sambil memeluk Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah Minseok, karena gadis mungil itu tidak pernah merubah sikapnya yang manja pada Luhan.

"Semakin lama kau tumbuh menjadi semakin cantik, Minseok. Aku pastikan 5 tahun kemudian saat kita bertemu lagi, kau akan menjadi gadis dewasa dan memiliki kecantikan yang sempurna." Ucap Luhan lembut sambil membelai lembut surai indah Minseok.

Minseok tidak menjawab perkataan Luhan, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan yang sudah semakin kekar –menurutnya.

"Kau tahu Minseok, kau adalah duniaku. Selama setahun tidak melihatmu serasa jiwaku hilang. Aku bahkan berencana untuk kuliah di Kanada agar bisa selalu dekat denganmu.", tambah Luhan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Apa itu berarti kakak akan kuliah di Kanada?", senyum Minseok yang mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Luhan.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap kuliah disini. Karena Bunda & Ayah menginginkanku untuk belajar me_-manage_ perusahaan di Korea.", jelas Luhan tetap menatap lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Minseok yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ah begitu, kau harus semangat kak!", Minseok mengepalkan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Luhan untuk memberinya semangat.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Minseok yang berada di depan wajahnya.

"Aku rasa ini sudah saatnya…", ucap Luhan dengan nada serius. Ia sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya agar bisa melihat wajah Minseok –tanpa mengganggu Minseok yang sedang memeluknya erat.

Minseok yang sadar akan pergerakan Luhan menatapnya dengan wajah bingung, "sudah saatnya apa kak?"

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Luhan menangkup pipi Minseok dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Minseok sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya. Ia masih menatap Luhan dengan bingung, sedangkan Luhan sendiri menatap Minseok dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Minseok.

Luhan tersenyum, membelai lagi surai blonde milik Minseok –Luhan suka sensasi lembutnya surai Minseok; dan menatapnya dalam, "Aku mencintaimu Minseok– ",

Luhan menghentikan ucapannya, menatap mata Minseok lebih dalam dan mengelus pipi lembut yang menggemaskan itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"–sebagai seorang wanita."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Note:

Helloooooo~ _I'm back_^^ terimakasih loh yang mau nunggu cerita ginian, yang hmmmmm (((banget))) hehehe..

Seharusnya ini aku _publish_ kemarin, tapi karena berhubung kemarin itu nama EXO fandom diresmikan. Jadinya aku harus rebutan sama EXO-L lainnya buat masuk ke website yang –errrrrrr; ngeselin banget. HAHAHA, tapi aku udah bisa login dong (((ceritanya pamer))) XD

Fanfic ini aku gantungin antara _continue or end_^^ (((jangan ada yang marah hehehe))).

Ohiya, buat yang selalu bilang fanfic aku kurang panjang bakal aku jawab, kalo aku emang selalu nulis dengan ±2000 karakter perchapter. Jadi udah setingan aku dari sononya, biar readersnim gak pusing dan bosen baca fanficnya. Ntar bukan baca malah ketiduran lagi sanking panjangnya XD

Kecewa gak sih sama fanfic ini? Review-juseyo~~

EXO-L(ove) we are one! _**Gamsahamnida~**_^^


End file.
